Buying clothes can be a real chore. A person often travels to a store, and then tries on several articles of clothing in a changing room. The person often has to travel to other stores too in order to find desired purchases.
There is a need to simplify this process and to save time. It is, accordingly, one feature hereinbelow to provide a system that reduces or eliminates the need to physically try on clothing. Another feature hereinbelow is to provide a process to try on articles of clothing on at home, and in private. Other features are apparent within the description that follows.